


Flushed Cheeks & Pink Lips

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Donghyuk drags Hanbin out of the studio in the middle of the night for a snowball fight.





	Flushed Cheeks & Pink Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Donghyuk Day, everyone! ♥
> 
> But especially for Kaz, who's been posting a lot of DongBin lately. I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

_Garbage lyrics, these are terrible!_ Hanbin berated himself mentally as he scanned over the fruits of his 3am labour, wincing at the words. They were even worse all put together than they'd been separate as he built it line by line, telling himself that once he had the bones of the song, he could improve the actual wording.

The only way to improve what he'd come up with was to dump the entire thing into the computer’s recycle bin and pretend it had never existed.

It was just past three in the morning now (not that it was particularly late for him, because he preferred working into the early morning) but he felt like he'd wasted the past hour. Looking over the verse he supposed he kind of had, because he couldn't salvage any of it.

The problem was that his mind was blank right now. He had pictures in his head that went with the finished song, but the words weren't settling into place. Maybe he just needed a coffee and a short walk to clear his head. Instead he was surprised by the sound of the door opening behind him and he quickly whipped around to see who it was. When he'd come in earlier the security doorman had told him that everyone else had gone home already (a rare occasion for him to truly be alone in the building) so a guest was unexpected.

He was greeted by Donghyuk's bright smile.

“Hey hyung!” Donghyuk shuffled into the room carrying a plastic bag and shaking snow from his hat. Donghyuk came to see Hanbin fairly often when he was working alone, usually to insist he take a break and get some fresh air. Hanbin smiled back at him and wondered if that was his intent this time as well.

“It's three in the morning, why aren't you sleeping?” Hanbin scolded him teasingly, because despite needing to work, a momentary distraction wasn't too bad.

“I was, but Bobby hyung woke me up.” Donghyuk shed his coat and hat and stomped the snow from his boots before dropping into a chair next to Hanbin.

Hanbin grinned at the news. “What was he talking about this time?” In all the time he'd spent rooming with Bobby, he'd only ever been woken up once by Bobby's sleep talking. Hanbin was a notoriously heavy sleeper, but Bobby had switched rooms because Junhoe unfortunately was not. Donghyuk wasn't really either, but it didn't bother him the way it bothered Junhoe.

“I don't even know, honestly,” Donghyuk answered with a laugh, “he kept talking about toppings.”

“Toppings?” Hanbin asked, unsure what Donghyuk meant.

“Yeah, I think he might have been ordering a hamburger or something. I woke up to him saying _I want lettuce, no not that lettuce, the other, no that's a tomato--_ ” Donghyuk interrupted himself with a snort of laughter, because it was still just as funny to him now as it was twenty minutes ago. But Hanbin laughed too, and it just made Donghyuk laugh even harder.

Hanbin didn't have any problem hearing the words in Bobby's sleepy voice. Sometimes Bobby held actual conversations in his sleep (Hanbin had engaged Bobby in a fifteen minute conversation once about how cool it would be if animals had super powers, and was dismayed the following morning to find that Bobby remembered none of it) but sometimes his mumblings made no sense or were clearly dreams he was in the middle of having.

“He started getting upset about the tomatoes, so I had to leave the room because I didn't want to wake him up.” Donghyuk continued amidst tears. He'd spent five minutes crying in amusement in the living room over Bobby's argument. “When I finally calmed down and went back in he just kept saying _mustard_ , over and over, like he stuck on a loop. So I got dressed because I wasn't getting back to sleep after that.”

Hanbin wished he'd been there to hear that one. Sometimes, if the conversations were entertaining enough, they all liked to record Bobby when he was sleep talking. Hanbin's personal favourite was his own recording of Bobby saying in a cheery, sing-song voice _‘Do it to ‘em Pooh!’_ When he was in a bad mood he liked to listen to it.

Donghyuk rolled his chair closer to Hanbin, bumping him with his knee. “So then I looked outside and saw that it was snowing, and it was so gorgeous that I felt like going for a walk. Checked your room and saw you weren't home, so I figured I'd come visit.”

“So thoughtful,” Hanbin replied, “and well timed, cause I could use some company right now.”

“Actually, I thought maybe you could take a break and come and play with me outside in the snow?” Donghyuk shot him a hopeful smile, because it was _perfect_ right now for a snowball fight. It wasn't really that cold, and the snow was thick and fluffy and easy to pack.

“Ah, I don't know, I really have to work on this song.”

“Oh come on, hyung, just for a bit! It's perfect snowball weather.” Donghyuk wasn't above begging right now. Usually he always respected Hanbin's need to focus on work, but occasionally he begged his way into taking a bit of Hanbin's time for himself.

“Ah Dong-ie, you have better aim than me though!” Hanbin whined. “Besides, I'm not really dressed for a snowball fight.”

“I figured that was the case,” Donghyuk replied, “what do you think I brought in the bag?” Donghyuk pushed his chair back over to the door, leaning over to scoop up the plastic bag before rolling back over to Hanbin. “Extra hat and mittens and even snow pants so you don't get wet!”

Hanbin grinned and shook his head. “Ah, you, driving a hard bargain.”

“Come on, hyung! I bet you could use a break, right?” Donghyuk rolled up to the computer to take a look at what Hanbin was working on.

Hanbin still had his garbage lyrics on the screen, and he winced at the thought of someone else reading them. “Uh, that's not finished--”

“Obviously,” Donghyuk replied with a snort, “I don't mean to be rude, hyung, but these lyrics are staler than Bobby hyung's morning breath.”

Hanbin frowned and grabbed Donghyuk's arm, pulling him closer. “What do you know about Bobby's morning breath, anyway?” Hanbin accused in a mopey voice, sitting up in his chair to get closer to Donghyuk.

Donghyuk just grinned back at him. “Ah, getting jealous?”

Hanbin played into the teasing and frowned. “I don't like the idea of you getting all close to Bobby in the morning.”

“No?” Donghyuk teased back. “Then maybe you should get up earlier.”

Hanbin grinned and conceded to defeat. “Ah fine, since you just slandered my hard work, let's go play in the snow!”  
  


* * *

They hadn't even been out for ten minutes yet but Hanbin was already feeling worn out. They were currently set up in a park down the street from the building, hiding behind trees and whipping snowballs at each other's heads. Donghyuk hadn't lied—it was a beautiful night for it. Hanbin was grateful he'd come by, because snowfalls like this didn't happen often. It was a magical look, big fluffy flakes pouring down from the sky.

On their way there Donghyuk had stopped to stick his tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake. He'd caught Hanbin's tongue instead, but the kiss was only a distraction and Donghyuk had ended up with a face full of snow as Hanbin laughed and sprinted away. Since then Donghyuk's aim had proven to be as deadly as Hanbin had whined about, and he'd succeeded in catching Hanbin in the face three times.

Hanbin peered out from behind the tree, narrowly dodging another snowball. He didn't like his current position because it was a little too exposed, the tree barely thick enough for him to hide behind. Donghyuk's location was much better. Hanbin wondered if he ought to make a direct frontal assault? Flush him out into the open where he could could drag Donghyuk to the ground and pack snow down his jacket? Donghyuk might have better aim, but Hanbin was stronger.

Hanbin decided that was his best bet and he hastily began assembling a small pile of snowballs to take with him. He would still have to sacrifice one though as not to give his plans away, so he popped out from behind the tree and managed to catch a lucky hit to Donghyuk's chest.

Once he had a good amount he tried his best to cradle them all in his arms, peeking out from the tree to see where Donghyuk was. He was rewarded with the sight of him throwing a snowball and Hanbin bolted out from the other side of the tree, screaming and running full speed towards him, pelting the area around him with snowballs. He didn't know if he'd actually hit him with any of them but it didn't really matter. As soon as he reached him he jumped on top of him, flattening Donghyuk into the snow.

“Hyung! Get off!” Donghyuk yelled and tried to squirm his way out but Hanbin locked his knees around Donghyuk's legs and used his weight to hold him down. He started shovelling snow into Donghyuk's face, laughing at all the shrieking. After a minute he got off and stood up, planning to run away before Donghyuk could retaliate.

He didn't get very far before Donghyuk caught him with a snowball in the back of the leg, nearly causing him to trip. Seconds later and another one hit him, again in the leg, and when Donghyuk hit him a third time Hanbin crumpled, collapsing breathless in the snow, curling in on himself when he felt another snowball hit him in the back. “Stop! I give up, you win.” He shielded his head with his arms and laid there, listening as Donghyuk's footsteps crunched in the snow. 

“Are you sure?” Donghyuk asked, and Hanbin peeked out through his arms to see Donghyuk standing over him with an extra large snowball in his hands. It was really more like a boulder.

“Yes.” Hanbin whined, rolling over to face Donghyuk. “I give up, let's call a truce, please stop hitting me.” 

Donghyuk grinned and succumbed, tossing his snowball away with a sad shake of the head. “Ah, fine, only because you asked so nicely.” He dropped down to his knees, and that's when Hanbin pounced, scooping up a handful of snow and mashing it into Donghyuk's face.

“You lose, sucker!” Hanbin yelled, rolling over onto his stomach and laughing. Donghyuk would retaliate, he was sure of it, but his limbs were tired from their battle and he couldn't bring himself to sit up, much less run away.

Donghyuk shrieked at the betrayal, sputtering as he wiped snow from his face. “Hyung! I can't believe you'd do that to me!” When it was obvious that Hanbin wasn't running anymore, Donghyuk set about scooping up an even larger snowball than before, carrying it in two hands and crawling over to where Hanbin was lying, face down and still buried protectively beneath his arms.

Donghyuk dumped everything on him anyway, grabbing his coat and pulling it away from his back in order to shovel snow inside. Hanbin shrieked and flailed, scrambling to try and get away. Donghyuk kept a firm hold and continued, though. When he felt properly avenged he let Hanbin go and sat back on his feet, laughing as he watched Hanbin try to shake snow out from his jacket. 

Hanbin collapsed again after getting the majority of the snow out, and even though he was panting from the exertion, he felt elated. This was exactly the sort of distraction he'd needed tonight.

He looked up at Donghyuk, who was watching him with a fond expression. “Okay, actual truce,” Hanbin begged, “I'm old, I can't fight anymore.”

“Truce granted!” Donghyuk replied with a laugh.

Hanbin held his arms out. “Come here.” He called Donghyuk over, and Donghyuk went, crawling until he could drop in against Hanbin's side. But that wasn't what Hanbin actually wanted.

“No, _come here_ ,” Hanbin repeated, pulling a glove off and reaching his fingers out to brush them over Donghyuk's rosy cheek. 

Donghyuk propped himself up at the touch and did as requested, leaning over Hanbin for just a moment before Hanbin pulled him down, lips meeting softly.

Hanbin slid his fingers from Donghyuk's cheek around to the back of his neck, keeping him anchored there while they shared a frozen kiss. Their noses were both cold and Hanbin pulled away from Donghyuk's mouth to nuzzle into his neck, trying to warm his face up.

Donghyuk sighed at the contact, giddy over the intimacy. It wasn't long before they were kissing again, and Donghyuk was suddenly very grateful to Bobby's food dream. It wasn't often that he could get Hanbin alone like this. Eventually they stopped kissing and Donghyuk laid back, head resting on Hanbin's chest as he stared up at the still falling snowflakes.

Hanbin's ungloved hand had made its way under his hat, fingers scratching at Donghyuk's scalp, and Donghyuk closed his eyes to enjoy the peacefulness of the moment. He opened them again to get another glimpse of the snow. The way it fell in the light of the park's lamppost was magical, like something out of a movie.  
  
Hanbin was staring up into the snow too, lost to the inspiration of the moment. He felt like he could write a dozen songs about this, had competing melodies in his head all fighting for his attention. It was a good feeling though, the best feeling, really.  
  
“You always have a way of showing up at the best times,” Hanbin said softly, and he meant it. Donghyuk just turned on his side to look at him, smiling fondly at him.  
  
“Is this your way of saying it’s time to head back to the studio?” Donghyuk teased.  
  
“Yeah, the snow’s inspiring me.” Hanbin replied, and a minute later Donghyuk was on his feet, helping Hanbin up. They headed back towards the studio together, and when Hanbin left his arm around Donghyuk’s shoulders once they exited the park, Donghyuk slid his arm around Hanbin’s waist and cuddled into his side for the walk back.  
  
“Are you going back home?” Hanbin asked him when they made it back to the building, and Donghyuk shook his head.  
  
“Is it okay if I stay with you for a while? I’m not really tired. Promise I won’t bother you.”  
  
Hanbin felt like he ought to send him home to rest, but he was also feeling a little selfish at the moment. He liked having Donghyuk to himself, and he didn’t get it often as he’d like. “You can stay if you want.” Donghyuk smiled and Hanbin felt good about his decision. He didn’t always have to play the hard leader role.  
  
They waved to the doorman as they went back inside and headed for the studio. Donghyuk went to the cafeteria to get them coffee while Hanbin went directly to his computer. The first thing he did was jot down a few phrases of lyrics, just to get them out of his head, and already every single line was vastly superior to the file he’d purged earlier.  
  
Donghyuk came back with the coffee as Hanbin was in the midst of tweaking a beat from months ago, making quick work of it now that he had a fresh idea to go with it. Donghyuk stood behind him as he worked, hands digging into his shoulders for a massage. They were both naturally touchy people, which was what had brought them together in the first place. It was one of the things that Hanbin liked the most about Donghyuk—he was never shrugged off, never pulled away from. He could literally do whatever he wanted to Donghyuk, and it would all be greeted with a smile.  
  
Donghyuk was also very generous with his affection, always ready to offer whatever Hanbin needed at that moment, whether it was a something as simple as a hand on his shoulder or a hug, or if he needed something more like a flurry of kisses pressed into his neck while he was writing lines in his head.  
  
Right now the massage was perfect, affectionate but not too distracting. When Hanbin paused in his writing Donghyuk’s hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, like Hanbin was emitting some kind of electromagnetic wave that Donghyuk’s brain could interpret, taking cues to change things up. Hanbin’s head lowered, giving Donghyuk better access to his neck, sighing at the way Donghyuk’s lithe fingers worked his muscles.  
  
When Hanbin’s eyes opened back up Donghyuk naturally moved his hands just as Hanbin raised his head again. He’d gotten good at anticipating Hanbin’s moves.  
  
Hanbin reached up for one of his hands, tugging Donghyuk until he came around to the front. As soon as he met Hanbin’s eyes, Donghyuk knew what he wanted, and he straddled Hanbin’s lap there in the studio, hands rising up to cup Hanbin’s cheeks before leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
Donghyuk gasped when he felt Hanbin’s cold fingers work their way under his shirt, skimming over his back. He wasn’t sure what the end game was right now, if Hanbin just wanted a momentary little make out session, or if they’d be moving to the couch. But Donghyuk ws ready to give it, whatever Hanbin needed.  
  
Apparently what Hanbin _needed_ was Donghyuk moaning in front of him, because that’s exactly what he had a few minutes later, Donghyuk on his feet with Hanbin’s lips tight around his cock.  
  
Hanbin was great with his mouth. He’d given Donghyuk his first blowjob and he’d been hooked from that moment on. Donghyuk couldn’t look at Hanbin’s mouth without thinking of this, his pretty pink lips stretched around him.  
  
He wasn’t sure how this helped Hanbin, because he never asked for anything in return. Hanbin just gave him a blowjob, didn’t stop until Donghyuk’s knees buckled and sent him crashing forward into his arms. Donghyuk would mumble incoherently, fingers petting Hanbin’s face, and Hanbin would just grin and take it for a moment before standing up and walking him over to the couch, laying him down gently and tucking the throw blanket around him.  
  
That’s exactly what happened this time. Donghyuk laid down with a smile on his face, warm and giddy and sated, and Hanbin tucked the blanket around him and kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair back.  
  
“Have a nap while I finish up, okay?”  
  
Donghyuk reached for his hand. “Mm, lie with me?”  
  
Hanbin kissed him again. “Can’t, gotta finish this. But when I do we’ll go home, okay?”  
  
“Can I sleep with you tonight?” It didn’t really matter much to any of them who was rooming with who, they swapped beds so often.  
  
“Of course you can, as long as you _sleep in_ with me. I wanna wake up with you still beside me for once.” Hanbin’s voice was teasing, and it made Donghyuk laugh.  
  
“‘Kay. Promise.”  
  
Hanbin stayed at his side for a little longer than usual, just watching him. He liked to see him peaceful, liked to see him taken care of. All of them, really, but Donghyuk especially.  
  
He went back to his desk, arranging the melody for the song, doing it with Donghyuk’s voice in mind, penning down cute lyrics that made him think of their snowball fight just earlier.  
  
_flushed cheeks and pink lips_  
_i can feel the spark in your fingertips_  
  
Donghyuk would probably blush and know it was about him when Hanbin played them the guide, would know the words were for him. Hanbin would wink at him and someone (probably Junhoe) would scoff and tell them to stop being disgusting (he wouldn't really mean it, of course).  
  
It was the same thing every time, but they both enjoyed it all the same. Hanbin finished with the rest of the song quickly, actually leaving himself fairly legible notes this time since he didn't want to record a quick guide with Donghyuk here. He wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
He wrote a few more verses that would be better suited to other songs, labelling them with specific beats and samples he had ready. He worked for an hour before he was satisfied.  
  
He saved everything and locked his computer, then got up and stretched before heading over to wake Donghyuk up with a soft kiss to his forehead. "Time to go home, Dong-ie."  
  
"Hyung," Donghyuk's soft whining started, which only made Hanbin smile even more.   
  
"Come on, time to go sleep on a real bed." Hanbin pulled on his jacket before wrestling a dozy Donghyuk into his, and they made the trek back to their building together. Hanbin kept Donghyuk under his arm, and Donghyuk cuddled back.  
  
Halfway to the building Hanbin's phone went off, and he pulled it out to check the message. It was from Bobby. He laughed as soon as he read it, squealing into the night sky, and he made Donghyuk read it too.  
  
_-hey bin u @ studio??? if ur on ur way back can u pick up a burger for me??? got a craving thx bro-_  
  
Hanbin wrote back, snickering to himself at the situation.  
  
_-yeah on my way now. what u want on it? usual? u want tomato on it?-_  
  
Donghyuk giggled at the tomato question, which was Hanbin's intention.  
  
_-no fuckin tomato just lettuce, onion, mustard n like five slices of cheese kk??-_  
  
They made a quick stop at the Burger King on the way to their building.  
  
"You should get tomato on it just to piss him off." Donghyuk said, fully awake now.  
  
"I should," Hanbin agreed, and he did, sandwiched in between the cheese.  
  
What had started out as a frustrating waste of a night had turned into one of the best he'd had in a while. He got some good music written, he got to make out with Donghyuk, and now they were going to tease Bobby. He couldn't ask for much more.


End file.
